


Give It To Me Baby

by TehSoulCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sex on a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Steve was always personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me Baby

Sex with Steve was always personal.

Being a gentleman and raised in the era he did, Missonary was his perferred position. Either that or having Tony riding him. As long as the Captain had the genius facing him, he was happy.

Tony always wondered why though. 

I mean, he thought, sure being able to see Steve as Tony’s motions or his own thrusts brought him to orgasm was nice, but there were so many untapped positions that the genius billionaire philanthropist missed. 

Just _once_  he wanted Steve to just shove him against a wall and fuck him senseless. 

And Tony, being the straight forward person he is, decided to ask the Star Spangled Man. 

“Steve, why do you always look me in the eyes when we make love?” He asked, giving a little snicker into his coffee as the Captain gave him a confused look.

“Um, uh, b-because I like seeing your face?” Steve blink at Tony, shaking his head a bit. “I didn’t think that you didn’t like seeing my face during, but if you don’t like it…”

“No, that’s not it, sweetass, I’m just sayin’ you always have me facing you. One of these times I just want to kinda be shoved against a wall or over the edge of something and be fucked raw. Is that too much to ask?” Tony smirked at Steve’s flabergasted expression, snickering silently until a dark, mischievous look crossed the Captain’s face.

“Steve, why are you looking at me like that.” Tony carefully set down his coffee cup, eyeing his boyfriend as Steve stood from his chair and advanced towards him. 

“If you wanted me to bend you over and fuck you until you’re screaming, why didn’t you just ask, Tony?” Steve grabbed Tony, pulling the genius flush against his body. 

“Well, I, uh…” Tony blinked, and Steve kissed him hard before he could answer. Tony groaned as the super solider ground against him, showing Tony just how hard he was already.

Roughly, Steve spun Tony around and bent him over the dinning table. 

“You like this? Is this what you wanted Tony?” He purred in the dark haired man’s ear. Tony groaned again, thrusting his ass back to rub against Steve’s crotch.

“Yes, fuck yes, Steve,” He said as Steve yanked down Tony’s pants. He undid his own, his hand sliding down to lay flat against Tony’s lower back. Steve looked around, quickly digging through a few drawers before finding one of the spare bottles of lube that Tony kept hidden all through the house. He grinned wide, lubbing up three fingers. He slid them right inside Tony, the genius already loose from the morning sex the two had had before. 

“God, Steve, fuck, just like that, yes,” Tony moaned, arching back into the fingers. Steve pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock, eager to be inside the other man. He pressed inside the genius, slowly at first. He then bottomed out and began thrusting, hard and fast, knowing exactly where to aim to brush Tony’s prostate each time.

Tony’s fingernails scratched and scraped against the table and he cried out louder and louder with each thrust into him. Steve held his lover’s hips hard enough to cause bruises as he pounded into him with harsh, brutal movements.

Tony came, hard and fast, without being touched, just the feeling of Steve’s cock in him, filling him, enough. At the clenching of Tony’s muscles, Steve came as well, filling his love up.

Both men panted afterwards, Steve pulling out slowly, Tony hissing at the loss. 

“So, how was that?” Steve asked, tucking himself away before flopping into a chair. 

“Super, just super,” Tony said, smirking at the Captain. He straightened a bit, pulling his pants back up. He plopped onto Steve, the super solider easily holding him up. 

“I think we should save sex like that for special occasions,” Tony said.

“Really? Like when?”

“Like all the time.”

Both men laughed and finished their breakfast.

After all, there was work to do.


End file.
